Como ser un buen hermano
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Serie de drabbles de las reglas que seguía Kamui para ser un buen hermano con su pequeña y adorable hermana menor
1. Regla 1

**Fanfic AU/Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

 **Como ser un buen hermano mayor**

 _ **Paso número uno:**_ _Defender a tu hermanita._

Hace ya varios días que llegaba con magullones en las rodillas y lodo en el cabello. Su madre no dijo nada al notar esto en ella pues estaba en el apogeo de su enfermedad donde comenzaba la ceguera irremediable que le habían previsto, pero él lo notó mejor que nadie. Conocía el pequeño cuerpo de su adorable hermana menor como si fuera la palma de su mano, y esos rasmillones no estaban hace una semana.

Últimamente estaban más separados porque él había salido a conseguir algo de dinero a las calles mientras combatía en peleas clandestinas con algunos hombres comunes y corrientes, la vida era dura y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie pero de todas formas no debían dejarse pisotear por unos estúpidos seres inferiores. Nadie tenía el derecho ni el estatus para golpear a Kagura sin llevarse un hueso roto.

Pero siendo sinceros él sabía que eso en parte era culpa suya, pues siempre le decía que las señoritas debían de no luchar cual hombre empedernido y que ella por más que no quisiera era una chica que no tenía permitido limpiarse las manos en un agua sucia.

El día lunes eran unos simples rasillones en las rodillas y codos, el martes fue un moretón en un área de su abdomen, el miércoles fueron llantos degolladores nocturnos, el jueves fueron caras serias durante el almuerzo, y hoy viernes tenía una cicatriz bastante fea bajo su ojo.

Vaya paliza que les llegaría a esos idiotas que estuvieran golpeando a su pequeña hermanita.

Antes de ir al 'círculo' como le llamaban, decidió seguir a su hermana. Recorrió partes abandonadas de los edificios donde vivían, encontrando bichos por montón y telas de arañas; luego caminó por los barrancos que mostraban la separación de un barrio pobre –donde vivían-, a un lugar donde contadas veces se podía lograr ver el sol.

Ahí frente a sus ojos dos niños y una niña golpeaban con piedras a su hermana que trataba de mirar el sol entre las nubes. Las oleadas de odio y rabia descendían su cuerpo como si de sangre se tratase, quería golpear y romperle unas cuantas costillas a esos mocosos irrespetuosos que no sabían que humillaban a una raza superior, malditos mal nacidos hijos de puta que no tomaban en cuenta quién encabezaba la pirámide de fuerza; sin embargo también sentía rabia hacia su hermana quien no hacía nada por defenderse.

La piel de sus puños ya mostraba un blanco casi transparente cuando se acercó a la escena, cruzó ese puente que los dividía para propinarle una buena paliza a ese mocoso que estaba gritándole cosas feas a Kagura.

Lo tomó del brazo dejándolo de boca al suelo donde comenzó a apretar más su mala suerte de llave, en dirección a los omoplatos, que las piernas no se movieran, si hay más de un oponente usa de base al que tienes abajo para propinar patadas. Era como si la voz de Hosen-danna le dijera que hacer en su mente, después de todo, los entrenamientos matutinos valían la pena, aunque Abuto-san siempre le diera una buena cantidad de golpes.

Los otros dos impactados no se le acercaron, pero él sí, soltó a ese mocoso para ir detrás del otro y propinarle una buena patada en el abdomen. A la muchacha solo la miro con sed de sangre.

— Sepan quién es el más fuerte —apretó su mandíbula para continuar—. No quiero que la molesten más, sino los golpearé más fuerte.

Ella asintió asustada y salió corriendo para buscar ayuda. Kamui enojado en su máximo esplendor caminó hacía su hermana que lo miraba -sino asustada- con clemencia, iba a propinarle un golpe pero no lo hizo, solo la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho para que ella comenzara a llorar desgarradoramente.

Sí valió la pena golpear a esos chicos porque ahora Kagura ya no llegaba con moretones, llegaba con pan y fruta fresca del otro lado del puente.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno... nunca había hecho esto -bueno sí- pero es una pequeña serie de drabbles que van a ser subidos hoy 25, mañana 26 y pasado 27, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, me alegran el día con ello. Bye Bee**


	2. Regla 2

**Fanfic AU/Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

 **Como ser un buen hermano mayor.**

 _ **Paso número dos:**_ _No hacer llorar a tu hermanita._

Últimamente había resultado muy llorona Kagura, siempre, todas las noches a partir de cuándo se iban a acostar lloraba a moco tendido para que Kamui se quedara a su lado sin falta alguna, aunque en las mañanas no despertaba con él a su lado.

Ella podía ser pequeña pero no tonta al respecto del fuerte olor a sangre que emanaba de su hermano por las mañanas, además de las grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus bonitos ojos azules. Kagura no quería que su hermano fuera esa clase de chico que la había molestado hace unos años atrás, y tampoco quería que lo alejaran de su lado, pero tarde o temprano él elegiría esa vida maldita de la que le había hablado su mami, cuando ella comenzó a tener uso de razón.

Como todas las noches dormía apegada al pecho de su hermano enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las del y abrazando su tronco de manera posesiva, pero ahora él era un maestro del escape. Un cuarto para las doce comenzaba a deslizarse cama abajo para escabullirse por la ventana. Esta noche su maestro le tenía preparada una sorpresa que esperaba desde hace ya un tiempo.

Cuando llego a aquel viejo edificio supo que algo no andaba bien el día de hoy, el ambiente tenso y la lluvia calmada, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Al ver y escuchar a ese viejo Yato supo que una parte de sí ya no estaría luego de esa conversación, acertó de lleno cuando escucho esas horrendas palabras que provenían de la desdichada boca, quiso golpearlo hasta que le sangraran los puños.

«Escúchanos Kamui, tu seguirás mis pasos para convertirte en el rey de los Yato, y por ello no debes tener miedos ni debilidades que te hagan perder en una lucha, te damos dos opciones, nos deshacemos nosotros mismos de esa hermana débil que tienes o tú te deshaces de ella como quieras pero no la debes volver a ver. ¿Entiendes?»

Sabía que si se las dejaba a ellos, seguramente la secuestrarían y la tendrían para que en un futuro dejara descendencia para los Yato. Y esa idea sobre todas las otras era la que más le aterraba, que usaran a su hermanita con un fin tan ruin y despiadado. Debía de romper una de sus reglas para que ella no resultara dañada de forma severa y debería hacer que ella lo odiara por ser el monstruo que es.

Con desánimos y desdichados deseos ahora no se escapaba de casa, ni menos iba a pelear, pero se las arreglaba para no tomar en cuenta los mimos que le hacía su hermana cuando estaban sentados juntos almorzando o simplemente cuando veían a su madre cada vez más ojerosa y decrépita. Aunque debía ser un mentiroso si es que decía que ya no sentía amor ni afecto a su pequeña y adorable Kagura-chan que ahora estaba aprendiendo a sumar y restar gracias a la vieja del apartamento 104.

A sus adentros le hacía fiesta por cada cosa que ella hacía, como cuando se lograba dormir sola abrazada a una camisa del o cuando bañaba a su mami sola en la bañera.

Pero esas celebraciones lo hicieron engañarse mucho al perder cuenta de que ese mismo día se iba con Hosen y su escuadrón; el dolor vino de golpe, esa horrible sensación de traición y tristeza inundó todo en él, los recuerdos bellos que compartía, las ganas incontables de que su mami sanara, la hermosa sonrisa que su hermana le daba cuando llegaba con un pedazo de pan para la cena o esa simple y fría mirada aprobatoria que le daba su padre una vez al año cuando lo veía. Ahora con esas horribles palabras saliendo de su boca estaba golpeándose mentalmente, se encontraba retorciendo sus intestinos o dejando de respirar para morirse de una vez pero no servía de nada, aquellas palabras eran como si estuvieran gravadas por el odio y rencor que tenía acumulado envenenando el pequeño corazón de Kagura.

" _Perdóname por hacerte llorar, no tengo opción, el monstruo me domo."_

Alejándose de su hogar, rompiendo promesas y sintiéndose una mierda. Abandonó toda la moral, ética y cariño que alguna vez hubo en su corazón.

* * *

 **Woo que bueno que haya tenido buenas críticas el primero, como dije son tres drabbles y mañana saldrá el último, este es más penoso y a la vez, pero encuentro totalmente este fic en FICCIÓN porque aunque no lo quiera admitir Kamui es un bárbaro sádico al cual le gusta matar gente porque sí. Eso, Bye Bee**


	3. Regla 3

**Posible Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

 **Como ser un buen hermano mayor.**

 _ **Paso número tres:**_ _Nunca abandonar a tu hermanita -alias ser un siscon-._

¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Cómo se sentirá viviendo con aquel samurái? ¿Está siendo feliz? ¿Come adecuadamente? ¿Tiene sus ocho horas de sueño? ¿Su cama será cómoda y calientita? ¿Tendrá buenos amigos?

Tenía que parar con esas preguntas que lo torturaban cada noche, le importaba una mierda –sí, claro- lo que le pasara a la débil de Kagura, y menos como viviera, después de todo la abandonó para deshacerse de ese lado débil que tenía, pero por más seres vivos que mataba era como si más presente estaba ella recordándole que eso estaba mal.

— ¡AHHH! ¿Por qué me sigo preocupando por ella? —miró a su subordinado parando el ataque de desesperación— Abuto, nos vamos a la Tierra.

Y como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido salió de su pequeña oficina como si nada hubiera pasado segundos atrás, dejando a un confundido Abuto que estaba a punto de golpearse con la engrapadora que tenía en sus manos y susurrando maldiciones como si fueran oraciones para invocar a un gran demonio. Pero si era consciente de lo que había gritado el capitán estaba casi seguro que hablaba de su hermana y eso lo contentaba un poco, ver a esa muchacha talentosa era algo que lo emocionaba como Yato, solo que el orgullo del hermano mayor era muy grande como para pedirle a su hermana que fuera con ellos a ayudarlo a convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas –además que ella era bien terca y tenía sus problemas con matar o golpear seres vivos-.

Pasada la media hora ya tenía la nave en movimiento y el aviso a Takasugi.

Misión acosar a hermanitas menores, toma su primera fase.

Era idiota decir que se encontraba entusiasmado –y lo estaba- pero en su mente recordaba sus reglas que mantenía para que no pasara nada malo con la pequeña busca pleitos que era Kagura en aquellas épocas de infante, o cuando era lo suficientemente estúpida para soportar las piedras que le llegaban en la cara cuando le molestaban mocosos mayores que ella. Al menos ahora se enorgullecía de que pegara buenos golpes o analizara un poco más a sus oponentes, porque si no ya estaría muerta hace unos cuantos años a manos de alguien igual o más imbécil que ella.

Pero de todas formas él iba de paso para verla a ella, él iba a ver a esos dos samuráis que lo habían dejado impresionado hace algunos meses atrás, su hermana estaba rodeada de gente valiosa y no se daba cuenta de ello. Seguía siendo una tonta.

Bajo de la nave para subirse a un árbol ya que frente a él estaba su hermana comiendo un helado al lado de un perro gigante que meneaba la cola alegremente. Comenzó a seguirla en todo su paseo por el distrito, donde ella hablaba con todos los mocosos del parque y con un viejo vagabundo de lentes, ¿qué hacía con ella un MADAO? Eso lo alteró un poco ya que ella hablaba con este como si fueran amigos de años. Estuvo preparando sus puños para golpear a ese posible viejo degenerado que estaba hablando con su pequeña e idiota hermana, pro ella se levantó de su puesto con una sonrisa socarrona y se fue junto a su perro monstruoso.

Al menos ese MADAO no le había hecho nada ni la había invitado a un callejón oscuro para hacer esas cosas de gente adulta que ella no debía saber a esta corta edad. Pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos pervertidos, ahí frente a ella estaba hablando con el ceño fruncido a ese policía que le había dado una batalla formidable hace algún tiempo, sí que conocía a gente entretenida su hermana…

…

¡ESE POLICÍA CORROMPÍA A KAGURA!

¿Perra? ¿Chu** mi pe**? ¿Sádico bastardo? ¿Eres mi esclavo sexual? ¿Masoquista? ¿Agáchate y limpia mis zapatos con tu lengua?

¡¿EN QUÉ AMBIENTE ESTABA CRECIENDO SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA?!

Se le marcaban las venas en la sien al escuchar esa conversación que ambos estaban teniendo animosamente. ¿Era mucho decir que lo quería golpear con toda su fuerza por corromper a su pequeña e inocente hermanita menor a la cual ÉL -Kamui, hijo de Kankou, hermano de Kagura, discípulo de Hosen, antiguo capitán de la Harusame- había abandonado a la tierna edad de seis años.

— En parte igual es mi culpa —comenzó a murmurar con una cara sombría—, juro que aniquilare a los terrestres y salvaré a mi hermana de esto.

Abuto comenzó a dudar mucho de su elección con respecto al respeto que le tenía a su capitán, vaya que se estaba volviendo loco el chico.

— Oi, juro que la salvaré —comentó mirándolo—. ¡LA SALVARÉ DE LAS GARRAS DE ESTOS TERRESTRES MIERDOSOS.

* * *

 **Bien, siendo sincera este tipo de historias me suelen gustar pero esa parte no lo hizo en su totalidad, de un comienzo estuve con dudas de publicarlo pero... es lo que ahí, posiblemente en un futuro les suba algo más lindo o desastroso -al nivel Gintama- que esto. No olviden los review que me hace feliz saber que les gusta las mierdas que hago. Bye Bee**


End file.
